It is known for shipping containers to be used in shipping components to manufacturers, and then for the shipping containers to be collapsed and returned to be reused in shipping additional components. Preferably 100% of the containers are returned for reuse, but it is common for return ratios to be less than 100% for a wide variety of reasons.
Whereas a variety of shipping containers are known, there is always a desire for improved shipping containers that are efficient to make and use, durable, lightweight, and seek to provide high return ratios.